<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songbirds by 00per_D00per_64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649578">Songbirds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64'>00per_D00per_64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne - Freeform, Charlie and Octavia, Chartavia - Freeform, F/F, Hazbin, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hotel, How They Met, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, These two are adorable, i love them, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie worries that she’ll never find a true friend in Hell. But just as she begins to lose hope a new resident appears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Octavia, Chartavia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songbirds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to @astrallyyyy on Twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie sighed, swinging her little legs back and forth on the swing-set. She looked at the ground below her and lazily kicked the loose dirt that her feet skidded across. </p><p>She didn't have many friends and that always made recess less exciting. She had kids want to be her friend because of her status: ”Princess of Hell.” But after they realized that it didn't matter, they eventually left. </p><p>Maybe she wasn't nice enough? Wasn't that how friends were gained? She had found an old book full of stories from the above world in her fathers study a few nights ago and according to those books if you weren't nice you got maimed, ate, or murdered. The brothers who wrote those stories must’ve had quite the adventures to see all those stories take place. </p><p>”Excuse me?” </p><p>Charlie turned around in the swing, the two chains crossed.</p><p>Charlie saw a little girl, probably close to her age, standing behind her. Her expression was blank for the most part, but a light blush reached across her features. </p><p>”Oh, sorry! Did you wanna swing?” Charlie smiled sweetly. She hopped off and presented the swing to her.</p><p>”No.” Was the girls response. ”You can have the swing. I just was wondering if you were gonna sing today.” </p><p>Charlie tilted her head in confusion. Sing? </p><p>”What do you mean?” </p><p>The little girl’s blush deepened and she began to dig her foot into the dirt w/ her hands clasped behind her back. ”I-I like it when you sing. Sometimes you sing when you're on the swing and I like to try to sing too... I’m just too quiet.” </p><p>Charlie’s confused expression morphed to one of pure joy in less than a second. ”This is great! You like to sing too? I didn't think anyone else liked it here! We can do duets and be called ”The Songbirds”- no pun intended. What's your name, by the way?” </p><p>Despite Charlie’s over the top response, the little girl handled her enthusiasm well. </p><p>”Uhm... Octavia...” she responded nervously. Charlie beamed and took Octavia’s hands in hers.  </p><p>Poor Octavia couldn't hide her embarrassment as her blush was now so red it engulfed her entire face. She looked away from Charlie’s excited eyes in a hopeless attempt to regain composure. </p><p>”We’re gonna be best friends forever, Octavia. You know, ” she said, dropping her hands. ”I just get this feeling that you're a good person. I can tell when people wanna be friends for selfish reasons, but you're different.” </p><p>At least that's what Charlie hoped. But as she looked at the blushing, fumbling girl in front of her, she couldn't help but feel like they were meant to be together. </p><p>The recess bell rang throughout the school yard. </p><p>Charlie’s own blush began to form as she gave Octavia a sweet, gentle grin. ”C’mon, let's go in.”</p><p>She offered her hand to her and with a small moment of hesitancy, Octavia took her hand in hers willingly. </p><p>”By the way, Via- can I call you that? Uhm, anyway, I'm not that good of a songwriter yet. I guess I just sing well. Do you do any songwriting?”</p><p>Octavia nodded.</p><p>”My dad says I write lovely poems that could work well as songs.” </p><p>Charlie beamed yet again, ”my dad says I'm a good singer! We both have our support system in tack! We’re already half-way there!” </p><p>All Octavia could manage was a small nod.</p><p>Two little songbirds met by the playground, one loud and enthusiastic, the other quiet and gentle. Both different, but neither lacking in skill. Two songbirds that would sing and sing until they could all but tweet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>